


Broken In

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch takes exception to Starsky's jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 98: Jeans

"Those jeans are a disgrace, Starsky."

"Whassamatter with them?"

"They're ratty."

"No they're not. I'm still breaking them in."

"They're already broken, partner. Look, they're all faded, and they've got holes in them."

"That's why they're comfortable, Hutch."

"How comfortable can they be? They're so damn tight, they're cutting off your circulation. You're not leaving much to the imagination, y'know."

"Nice to know you're paying attention, babe. But there's no problem with my... circulation."

"Starsky!"

"You're cute when you blush."

"Shut up. The jeans still have to go."

"Aw, c'mon...."

"Off. Right now. Need some help?"

" _Oh_. Well, okay then...."


End file.
